


Five Locks

by Kyo (Kyoupann)



Category: Brave 10
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Illness, No Beta, Paranoia, Trust Issues, also i wrote this in like 20 minutes and very high on adrenaline from fighting a scorpion again, i accidentally tagged this as brave from pixar, random prompt generator, we just die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoupann/pseuds/Kyo
Summary: It's a pattern.(Modern AU where Kamanosuke and Saizou are flatmates *winkwink* and they are learning to live with each other.)
Relationships: Kirigakure Saizou/Yuri Kamanosuke
Kudos: 2





	Five Locks

The sunlight coming through the curtains illuminated the room gently.

In the manner of muscle memory, Saizou opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for five seconds before getting up. 

He did his morning routine: set the coffee machine, hopped into the shower, prepared his coffee, changed into his uniform and by 5:30 he was ready to leave the flat.

He went back into the bedroom, his gaze landing on the bulk of covers and duvet on his bed. He got closer, keeping his steps quiet even though he knew he didn't have to worry about waking anyone up, and gently pulled the covers to the side. A few pulls and a pillow on the floor later, his eyes finally spot the mess of red hair clashing against the white sheets.

"Hey, Kamanosuke," he shook him slightly, "I'm leaving now."

He was met with a groan.

As he was about to turn around to leave the room, something got a hold of his wrist. He looked down, a pale had emerged from the warm insides of the cocoon, clutching onto his cuff.

"What?" Saizou asked, but the hand only tugged him onto the bed.

He chuckled, but still complied. He sat on the edge. A second later, Kamanosuke's face peeked from under the covers, sleep clinging to his eyes.

"It's too early," his voice was hoarse.

"And I'm already running late," he wasn't, but Kamanosuke didn't need to know.

Saizou sighs and presses a hand to Kamanosuke's warm cheek. He tries to ignore the faint flinch on his face before melting into the touch.

"You won't be alone for long," he said, "I'll be back by noon. It's a half-day."

Kamanosuke hummed, but didn't say anything more. Saizou wouldn't leave him like this if he could. But it was kind of a big day, he had to be there for his boss.

While this wasn't a problem most mornings, he understands that last night had been difficult for Kamanosuke, and by extension for him as well. He knew leaving him in the morning would only upset him more.

In amidst the quiet Kamanosuke's shaky voice asks, "what am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

No cars hoking loudly, no neighbours arguing, no animals crying. It's just the two of them in their bed at five a.m.

" ... What do you usually do when I'm gone?" he whispers.

"Wait for you to come back."

Saizou doesn't pull him from under the duvet, but instead takes the hand that had clung to him and softly kisses the back of it. He looks at Kamanosuke's face, and he sees what he expects to see: dread and fear in those green eyes.

"Do you want to come lock the door with me?"

It takes Kamanosuke a full minute before nodding. Very slowly he sits up by the edge of the bed, his sore bones cracking loudly with every movement. 

They walk towards the front door, hand in hand. Kamanosuke has wrapped the covers around him so he could still be warm. Saizou shows him the locks; he goes through the five of them carefully, showing him what they are supposed to look like when locked. Kamanosuke nods and only then Saizou unlocks all of them.

He kisses Kamanosuke goodbye on the forehead and leaves. 

Kamanosuke watched the door close and the locks start to lock.

1

The rim latch automatically clicks.

2

The upper deadbolt thuds loudly.

3

The lower double deadbolt turns.

And there is quiet for a moment. No more clicking or turning.

4

He takes a step closer to the door and slides the barrel bolt.

5

He latches the chain lock and lets go of it as though it burnt him.

It's only then that he hears Saizou step away from the door.

And he stands there, looking at every lock. It's been less than a minute and he's already biting the inside of his cheek. He knows Saizou will come back soon, but until then all he can do is wait. His mind is too busy to go back to sleep anyways.

So he plops down on the floor where he stands.   
He wraps himself tighter in the covers and waits.

**Author's Note:**

> Brave 10 is getting a third stage play and I'm ecstatic because the actor who played Yuri in the second one is coming back and I'm so happy for him!!! That's basically what reminded me that I still love these boys so much.


End file.
